


Ivy

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confessions, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: Although you're already happily married, you and your apartment neighbor Steve have started a bit of an affair. And it's growing. Rapidly. (Inspired by: "Ivy" by Taylor Swift)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> I am highly considering turning this one shot's concept into a full-fledged fic so if at all interested...maybe I will? Not sure -- I just know I had a real fun time writing something based off a song and I think it turned out pretty decent. I am slightly proud :)

_"Oh, I can't_   
_Stop you putting roots in my dreamland_   
_My house of stone, your ivy grows_   
_And now I'm covered in you"_

It happened fast. It happened so fast you didn’t know where the breaks were until it was too late. He was just… there. Always there. In the hallways, on the sidewalk, at the freaking grocery store. It was a kaleidoscope of instances with him from the bumping into and the lingering gazes to the knowing smiles. It was fast and… spreading.

It was spreading. _He_ was spreading. From your heart to your brain. Every second of every dream was filled with the what if’s. What if you held his hand when he asked to walk with you to the grocery store? What if you happened to fall asleep in his bed? What if your hand was his to take instead? The scenarios played out time and time through the night, forcing you to wake up with a fluttering heart and a guilty conscience. 

Your husband made you coffee every morning having no inkling of your infidelity-filled dreamland. He could barely even remember Steve’s name while his entire being lived in your soul day in and day out. It felt like the start of a cruel punishment. 

"Good morning," your husband greeted you as you padded into the living room. As expected, two mugs in hand, one outstretched towards your sleepy form. You hugged the coffee carefully, giving a smile back in greeting. But the action twisted your stomach. You couldn’t recall last night’s dream but the feeling of it all lingered.

"I know today was supposed to be my day off but I gotta run to the office real quick," your husband explained, sipping his coffee as he collected his files. "You’ll be okay?"

Your heart skipped. Nodding, you said, "Yeah, I think I’ll go to the coffee shop and catch up on reports."

"You have coffee right there, silly," your husband chuckled, motioning his mug towards yours. You looked down at the steaming, dark beverage. You could almost make yourself out in the reflection of it, coming face-to-face with your tired eyes and frowning lips. 

"Yeah," you shrugged. "I want one of those fancy blended drinks. They’re practically milkshakes." 

Steve liked those drinks, your brain subconsciously noted, even though he pretended he didn’t. He was carrying one when you bumped into him on the street a few weeks after moving into the apartment building. When you asked what it was, he acted like he had no clue and that he was just holding it for a friend. You remember giggling at his frantic explanation but eventually, he admitted. You swore to secrecy on the manner.

Maybe he would like to tag along with you today. The idea hit you abruptly. You didn’t know where it came from. Well, you did but… oh, God.

"Y/N? Honey?" Your husband’s question shook you out staring at your coffee reflection. "You okay?"

You coughed, "Yeah, alright. Just a little sleepy."

"Hmm, okay," he nodded, still eyeing you suspiciously. "I’m gonna get ready and head out."

You nodded in acknowledgment as he gave you a quick peck and departed for your bedroom. Sighing, you dumped the mug’s contents and slammed the cup on the counter. Running your hands through your hair, you stood in the kitchen. Mind screaming, heart-burning.

***

Your head was fuzzy all through getting ready. You waited until your husband had left for the office as you had plans with your appearance. It came easily, you found, to put in a little work. After getting married, both you and your husband found comfort in the natural looks but now there was something shiny and new. There was maybe someone who appreciated your efforts and it filled you with that school girl anxiousness. It was wrong, though, so wildly wrong. 

You could suppress it all, though. So easy, you thought. Nothing wrong with a married woman getting herself together to feel good. It was about you, of course. At least that was what you managed to convince your head to recite as you applied the lipgloss and curled your locks. It had to be partly true because you did like how you looked, but that background voice, that voice you heard in the dreamlands, reminded you of where your heart was.

Sighing, you forced yourself to step away from the mirror and collect your work. You actually did have plans to work on reports for your job but you wouldn’t mind a certain next-door soldier keeping you company. 

You hadn’t exactly done this before, you realized as you stood at Steve’s apartment door. Your time spent with one another was always just… coincidental. At least, that’s what you perceived it as. You two happened to go to the grocery at the same time or walked up the stairs after work at similar hours. Fate was laying it out and you were stupidly taking the dive.

Swallowing your doubts, you allowed your fist to knock on the door.

For a few seconds, you thought about turning away and running. Purse gripped tightly, that felt like the only move, and just when your feet start inching towards the stairs, the door swung open. 

He appeared in the doorway like a golden dream come true. Eyes bright and smile as big as the sky, Steve looked pleased to see who was on the other side of the door. He was fully dressed for the day, you noted. Shoes on and everything as if he was already on his way out. You felt even more stupid now realizing of course the most important man in the city had somewhere to be.

"Good morning, Y/N," Steve greeted you. "What a surprise."

"Good morning," You let out a humorless laugh with your stupid response and looked down at your nail polished nails, picking away at the nude paint. Anxiety was bubbling up, forcing your words out straight to the point. "I was just… I don’t know. This is probably so stupid or whatever but I was gonna go to the coffee shop down the street to do some work. Do you want… some coffee?"

Gosh, your face must have been beat red as you felt the temperature in the hallway rise drastically. Steve, however, didn’t even flinch at your suggestion. Instead, he folded his arms and leaned against the door frame, his smile turning into a hinting smirk. He eyed your nervous stance carefully and you could feel it. Your feet started itching to flee, again.

Steve shrugged, "Are you asking me to come with you to the coffee shop?"

"Well, I mean-,"

"A coffee date, perhaps?"

You gasped, your heart plummeted. This wasn’t- You couldn’t- He was getting in your brain, putting thoughts there now. Everything felt so suggestive suddenly. You were insane for this. Your husband and the rings you still adored… What was becoming of you? No, what was becoming of him? It was his work, wasn’t it? But you were here? Brain on fire, you wanted to scream.

"Steve-,"

He chuckled, nearly completely unaware of the races in your mind. "Just a joke, Y/N. I think I would enjoy some coffee right now."

You gulped and reeled yourself back in, "Wonderful."

***

Steve walked right by your side the entire way. Your elbows brushed so casually yet flaming. Your skin burned with every step and God forbid if someone was coming up the sidewalk from the opposite direction. The way Steve pushed into you making room felt like at any second he was going to pin you against the brick buildings lining the street. There was his hand, too. His pockets were there for using yet he let his hands stay at his sides, brushing over yours ever so gingerly. Every time it did, it hit your wedding band, operating at your not-so-subtle reminder. 

It felt like a bad game, you thought. A bad, teasing game. The tension was rising and what originally started as light banter or silly laughs here and threatened to turn into stiff beats around the elephant in the room. But, gosh, he was so kind and funny and just glowed throughout, so you would deal with it and let today go where it goes.

When you arrived at the shop, Steve held the door open for you, motioning for you to enter. He gave a cheesy bow as if you were some kind of royal. You gave a silly curtsy in response which he lit up at. See, you told yourself, go with the flow. There was still banter and fun with him. 

At the cashier, Steve ordered for both of you and allowed himself to pay as well. While you tried to object, he was already done with the transaction and pushing you into the nearest booth. You frowned at his generosity but he chose to ignore your antics. 

He went to retrieve your drinks as you set up your laptop and papers. Steve returned now with a faux frown on his lips as he noted your collection of items.

"So," he said, clearing his throat and sitting across from you. "I get to sit here while you do work?"

You shrugged, "I only asked if you wanted coffee. You invited yourself along."

Chuckling, he responded, "As if I would miss a chance for a day out with you."

Your heart plummeted for what felt like the umpteenth time today. Placing your pen down, you looked up at the smirking Steve. His eyes were staring you down, shamelessly roaming all over you. You could and couldn’t believe his boldness. 

"Steve-,"

"Don’t you have work to do?" He pointed his cup at your work. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. God, it was all starting to get confusing again. He knew where the line was, right? Why was he pushing it? Why were you even allowing it? Because it fed some fantasies? Aided with some brief passings of loneliness? There was just always something in his words to you. A twinkle or so behind those looks and smirks. You don’t even remember feeling this way on dates with your husband- oh, your husband…

"What are we doing?" You sighed. 

"Hmm?" Steve sipped his drink. "I’m drinking coffee and you are supposed to be working. I think that’s what we’re doing."

"You know what I fucking mean."

Steve’s eyes widened at your outburst. You never swore around anyone, not even in your own home, so to do it here and out… well, there was a new tone approaching the table.

He leaned his elbows on the table, moving your drinks out of the way. Shifting probably as close as the table would allow, he looked you in the eyes and asked, "Why did you knock on my door?"

"I- well-," 

Words were tumbling like crazy for you as if that was any sort of shock. You couldn’t keep yourself together today. You could feel him all over you yet again.

"You feel it," Steve whispered.

"Steve-,"

"It’s exciting and you like it,"

"Steve, really-,"

"I like it too," 

_God, make his words stop_ , you wanted to scream. Everything was burning on you. From the words in your ears to his eyes on your figure. You felt the roots from his glances digging deeper and deeper and any hope of hiding it was flying out the window. 

You gulped, putting your hands up in defeat, "Please."

What? What were you even asking for? Maybe begging for? A release? Someone to take your words away? Steve to ask you to run away? Or keep this in a secret rush? 

"You do," He whispered and there was nothing that could confirm it like your hesitant silence. "But your husband-,"

"He can’t know," you shot back. If he ever caught wind there was no telling what could happen. He was a soft soul for sure but it takes one spark to start a fire and fires can burn down a home.

Steve sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Y/N, we haven’t even done anything."

"But the feelings," you whispered. It was your turn to leave him bewildered. "The feels and falling consume everything. Don’t you think that’s worse than something physical? It’s soul and bones deep."

"I mean that to you?"

"You’re everywhere."

That hit him. Heck, it even took you back to admit it. Everything felt so much dirtier than one night stands. This man hadn’t even touched you outside the hand brushes and yet, at the same time, he was touching so much.

"You mean this?"

"I wish I didn’t."

Steve scoffed, playing with the rim of his coffee cup. "You don’t know what you’re doing."

Sighing, you closed your laptop and said to hell with these reports. Your day was flowing and you promised to go with it. Throwing everything back together in your bag, you looked back at him. "But I do, Steve."

At his name falling off your lips, his eyes abruptly met yours. Reaching out, his hand reached for yours and you felt the weighted pain slowly drift out of you. It was as peaceful and forbidden as you had expected. You didn’t think you wanted to be anywhere else. 

"You’re everywhere for me, too." You could cry at those words, but before you had even a second, he continued. "Like ivy growing everywhere, darling. I go out on limbs to see you."

"Ivy," you repeated. "Just like ivy."

Steve gripped your hand tighter, "And, baby, I’m covered in you."

Your jaw dropped. Pulling your hand away, you mumbled, "He’ll burn us to the ground if he ever finds out."

Steve shrugged, a suggestive smirk working on his lips — a wild yet dreamy contrast to the man you saw a few seconds ago. "I’ve been known to keep a few secrets."


End file.
